La Historia de Hogwarts
by tinurieaa
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Capítulo 2 : El sueño que los unió.
1. Salazar Y Godric

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Qué lástima, el dinero me vendría bien.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**tinurieaa***

**Capítulo 1: Salazar y Godric**

Tragó saliva nuevamente. El dolor de cabeza se negaba a abandonarlo. Y los gritos de la multitud no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Asquerosos muggles. Allí estaban, gritando como animales salvajes, inmundamente contentos porque iban a ver una ejecución. Ingenuos. No sabían que no había forma de que se salieran con la suya. Lamentablemente, nunca se enterarían. Se quedarían satisfechos pensando que aquel hombre al que quemaron con tanto descaro de verdad habría muerto. Infelices. No se merecían ese deleite. Pero su compañero – su amigo – era demasiado benevolente con ellos y, al parecer, aquella actitud histriónica que poseía no se manifestaba en esos momentos en donde Salazar lo apreciaría tanto. En estas situaciones, ahí si aquel león orgulloso que tenía de amigo si prefería ser humilde y discreto. Nada de hacer un escándalo, no. Se concedió la libertad de sonreír recatadamente. Lo que venía a continuación era una rutina, un espectáculo que ya había visto muchas, demasiadas veces. Se situó entre la multitud de aquellos desgraciados bastardos que seguían animando a los jueces, se apoyó en un banco de madera para estar más cómodo y se dispuso a mirar. A ver cuanto le permitía soportar su paciencia esta vez. Una exclamación colectiva de la multitud le hizo dirigir su fría mirada hacia el centro de la muchedumbre, en donde la preparada hoguera se disponía a recibir a su victima.

Un guardia llevaba, o más bien, arrastraba a un hombre joven. Su ropa estaba gastada y rota, y su cuerpo y cara mostraban múltiples heridas. Salazar ni se inmutó. Godric era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo, aun sin su varita. Muy pocos magos podían hacer magia sin una, pero Godric era uno de ellos. Su fachada de aventurero engañaba y hacía pensar que no era instruido en las artes mágicas y que prefería usar sus puños antes que la varita. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Salazar echó un vistazo a la varita de Godric, que él guardaba para dársela después de todo este circo. Su amigo podía ser tan infantil a veces. "No puedo evitarlo, Salazar" siempre decía, "es como darse un buen baño caliente, te relaja completamente. Deberías hacerlo". Salazar gruñó internamente, escandalizado de tan solo pensar en la idea. Él jamás dejaría que esos nauseabundos muggles lo tocaran, aun cuando él no sintiera nada ni recibiera daño alguno, aunque ellos pensaban que si. No le molestaba realizar el hechizo necesario para engañarlos. Era la humillación. De tan solo pensar en la tortura que tendía que confrontar. Ningún baño valía eso, y la etapa de tortura de confesión era un paso que no se podía saltear. Sería muy sospechoso que un hombre apareciera de repente y dijera "Soy un brujo, ¡quémenme!" Aunque no creía que eso detuviera a estos animales de mandarlo a la hoguera. Pero si sería extraño.

Salazar sacudió su cabeza. ¡Ja! El jamás haría eso. Demasiadas complicaciones para una pequeña recompensa. Para eso se daba un baño normal, no necesitaba vivir todo este lío. Pero Godric era como un gran niño, y no le importaba tanto la meta sino el proceso. Le gustaba vivir emociones extremas. Y Salazar era lo contrario. Pasivo, frío y calculador. Godric no. Él se lanzaba hacia el horizonte y no había nada que lo pudiera detener si se proponía algo. Esto no quiere decir que fuera impulsivo ni que fuera arrebatado. Godric si pensaba antes de actuar. Simplemente no tanto como Salazar y tampoco tenía tantas limitaciones como él. Salazar era educado y recto, Godric era más bien risueño y no dado a las formalidades. Sin embargo, su amistad era fuerte como ninguna, y ambos encontraban en el otro exactamente lo que necesitaban para vivir tranquilos.

El desgarbado guardia colocó a Godric en la hoguera y lo ató. La multitud gritó ferozmente. Empezaron a tirar todo tipo de objetos hacia él: comida, papeles, barro, tierra, basura. De todo. Salazar sintió como su paciencia se estaba acercando muy lentamente a la línea de límite.

-Godric Gryffindor – dijo uno de los decrépitos jueces al acercarse al joven hombre en la hoguera. No se atrevió a estar muy cerca de él, así que a unos metros de distancia se mantuvo firme y agarró con toda su fuerza un rosario que colgaba de su cuello. Tomó aire y miró a Godric como si fuera la peor basura del mundo. – Se lo ha condenado a morir en la hoguera en el día de hoy, acusado de actos impuros de hechicería y de herejía.

Salazar gruñó, esta vez externamente. Su paciencia se acababa. Era la milésima vez que debía escuchar esas malditas palabras, pero seguían enfureciéndolo. ¿La hechicería era impura?

-Usted mismo ha confesado esta mañana y se ha declarado culpable.

Apretó sus puños. Claro, monje infame, cualquier persona confesaría cualquier cosa si estuviera siendo sometida a tortura. Vio como la mirada verde de Godric se dirigía a la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron. Tranquilo, decía Godric. Recuerda que nosotros los estamos engañando, al fin y al cabo. Salazar sonrió. Está bien, haré un esfuerzo. Observó como Godric comprendía su mirada y se tranquilizaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa y Salazar se sintió divertido.

-Y por eso mismo – continuó el arruinado hombre – su único destino posible es morir en la hoguera, para que sus pecados sean consumidos por el fuego y para que al menos su cuerpo sea purifica, ya que su alma no podrá obtener el descanso del perdón de Dios.

Bla bla. Salazar pensaba en lo increíblemente estúpidas que eran las palabras de ese hombre cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando. Se dio vuelta y observó a su alrededor. No, nadie lo miraba. Todos miraban a Godric. Qué extraño, estaba casi seguro de que había sentido que alguien lo miraba y aun más…ese alguien tenía poderes mágicos. Lo podía percibir en el aire. Miró rápidamente a Godric parta ver si él lo había notado, pero él estaba concentrado mirando a su verdugo. Se lo debía haber imaginado. No le dio importancia y se volvió a mirar al juez.

-¿Tienes algún último deseo?

Jaaa! Esta era la parte divertida de todo este paupérrimo asunto. La única parte de toda esta maldita actuación en la que Godric demostraba su lado extrovertido.

-Si, tengo un último deseo - dijo tranquilamente el condenado. Vio como sus ojos volvían a encontrarse con los suyos para poder compartir la broma con él. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Godric continuó – Deseo…deseo. ¡Deseo que todos ustedes, malditos e hipócritas santos, sean alcanzados por la voluntad de mal! ¡Ya verán, Satanás me vengará! ¡Satanás vendrá por ustedes, mal nacidos! ¡Y ahí se arrepentirán de esto!

Jajaja. Salazar tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el escándalo que se armó. La gente empezó a gritar, volvieron a tirarle cosas y hasta había algunos que intentaron acercarse a Godric, como si pensaran que ellos eran capaces de darle un castigo más justo que el de hoguera. El griterío continuó por mucho tiempo, sin que los jueces ni los escasos guardias pudieran calamar a la gente. Salazar se encontró pensando que aquellos aquelarres, de los cuales acusaban a los supuestos brujos de hacer, no debían ser muy distintos a toda esta histeria que estaba presenciando. Hipócritas.

Cuando finalmente la multitud se calmó, el juez volvió a hablar.

-Evidentemente, estás condenado, hijo. ¡Quémenlo!

Salazar suspiró. La gente gritó en concordancia con la orden, y supo que no quedaba otra. Se dispuso a ver a su amigo morir por…perdió la cuenta, pero se sentía como la milésima. Dentro de muy poco, se encontraría con él nuevamente y podrían irse de este maldito pueblo de una vez por todas.

La hoguera ahora reposaba mansamente. Su fuego ya se había acabado y luego de ver consumirse al brujo, los aldeanos seguían su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Para ellos, no era más que un evento público. Salazar caminaba entre ellos, dirigiéndose al nuevo lugar de descanso temporario de su amigo. Cuando estuvo frente a la hoguera, sacó su varita, sin importarle que todos los demás lo vieran y exclamó:

-¡ Festinatum tempus ¡

Toda la acción que se desarrollaba a su alrededor comienzo a ir muy lento. La gente pareció quedarse inmóvil y solo Salazar parecía continuar al ritmo de siempre. Sin embargo era al revés. Salazar se estaba moviendo muy, muy rápido. Sonrió sarcásticamente y se dirigió a la hoguera. Tocó las cenizas que restaban con su varita y a continuación se dirigió a ellas, como si esperara encontrarse a alguien en donde ellas estaban.

-Termina esto de una vez, Godric.

Las cenizas se elevaron en los aires y, mientras se mantenían flotando, parecieron volver a arder. Muy rápidamente, fueran formando la forma de aquel hombre que hace minutos había sido quemado. Cuando se vio completamente regenerado, Godric lanzó una carcajada y dijo:

-Si, si, si. Pareciera como si la experiencia fuera cada vez mejor. ¡Ah...! – Suspiró relajadamente y se estiró placenteramente. Dirigió su mirada satisfecha a Salazar, que lo observaba burlonamente – Sigo diciendo que deberías intentarlo. Es genial.

Salazar bufó.

-No, gracias. Por milésima vez, no me llama la atención.

-Pero seguramente te haría bien. Te ves muy estresado últimamente – concluyó Godric, riéndose.

-¿Quieras que me sienta mejor? Entonces larguémonos lo más rápido posible de aquí. Este lugar me da nauseas.

-Está bien, está bien. – Asintió Godric – Creo que ya fue suficiente de lo que yo quería.

Salazar sonrió tranquilamente y ambos se dirigieron hacia el bosque, dispuestos a seguir su viaje errante que al parecer no tenía final. No se dieron cuenta de que, en ese mismo pueblo, alguien empezó a seguirlos. Y tardarían bastante en notarlo.


	2. El sueño que los unió

**Mmm…sí. Sigo sin ser dueña de Harry Potter. Y no creo que eso cambie ******

**Les desea lo mejorr..**

**tinurieaa***

**Capítulo 2 : El sueño que los unió.**

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó recuperar el aliento. Cuando pensó que lo estaba logrando y que se sentía algo recuperado, una segunda llamarada de fuego lo obligó a moverse rápidamente hacia un costado. Maldito dragón. Sus brazos ya tenían pequeñas quemaduras y sus ropas estaban en gran parte chamuscadas. Levantó con gran esfuerzo su espada y arremetió nuevamente. Pero no penetró las escamas, por más que lo intentó. Maldito, maldito. Godric estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Se apresuró a retroceder para ponerse al salvo del gigantesco monstruo que ahora se dirigía peligrosamente hacia él: si bien la espada no le había hecho un daño significativo, el animal había sentido el golpe y, al parecer, no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Godric tragó saliva y se preparó para lo peor. Tendría que intentar con un escudo mágico, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si iba a funcionar con un dragón. Qué lástima, no quedaba otra opción. No se iba permitir tener miedo. Iba a mirar al dragón a los ojos y lo enfrentaría como corresponde.

Sin embargo, cuando el dragón se encontraba a apenas unos metros de Godric y ya comenzaba a inclinarse para lanzar la ráfaga de fuego, un hechizo dio de pleno en su cara y le lastimó los ojos. Godric siguió la dirección del rayo verde que había cegado al dragón y se encontró con Salazar, quien sostenía la varita en alto y estaba a apenas unos pocos metros a su izquierda. Sus ojos se encontraron y Godric sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¡Tonto! – escuchó gritar a Salazar - ¡Está bien que quieras ser valiente, pero eso no quiera decir que tengas que ser tan estúpidamente temerario!

La sonrisa de Godric s ensanchó aun más. Debía ser la millonésima vez que escuchaba a su amigo decirle algo así y probablemente no sería la última. Su complejo de héroe, así lo llamaba Salazar.

El dragón se tambaleó peligrosamente, ya que no podía ver, y quedó de espaldas a ambos magos. Godric sintió que una descarga de frío recorría su cuerpo en cuanto se percató de que ahora el animal estaba frente a frente con _ella._ Volvió a mirar a Salazar y vio que éste también había palidecido. Ella no tenía su varita. Ellos la tenían, se la habían quitado para que no pudiera escaparse. Si ella supiera hacer magia sin su varita ya lo habría hecho y se habría liberado por si sola. Y para colmo, tenía la pierna rota. No podía simplemente desplazarse hacia el costado como muy inteligentemente había hecho Godric hace unos instantes. Muy repentinamente, el dragón se inclinó defensivamente y se dispuso a lanzar otra llamarada, directamente hacia donde ella estaba acorralada. Esa fue la primera vez que Godric sintió miedo, y junto con ello, la impotencia que le generaba la situación. Durante la micro fracción de segundo en la que todo esto sucedía, se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, sosteniendo su espada débilmente. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Salazar gritar a su lado:

-¡Rowenaaa! ¡Cuidado!

Pero era demasiado tarde. El dragón había lanzado una grandísima llamarada de fuego y la mujer – Rowena – estaba justo enfrente de él, con la pierna herida y sin su varita. Godric sintió como todo su mundo se desplomaba. No podía ser que esto estuviera pasando.

Y fue entonces cuando despertó. Lo ultimó que pudo recordar de su sueño fue la cara asustada pero firme de aquella mujer. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tratar de impedir que le siguiera doliendo, y se incorporó. Vio a Salazar junto al fuego, sentado y mirándolo pensativamente. Rápidamente recordó donde estaban. Habían acampado en el bosque de Logue y había hecho el fuego que ahora Salazar estaba cuidando que no se apague. Debió haberse quedado dormido.

-Déjame adivinar – se volvió hacia Salazar, quien estaba observando como él se reponía de la pesadilla – El sueño del dragón otra vez. ¿Te volví a salvar? – agregó con una sonrisa perfecta. Sus ojos azules parecían violetas al reflejarse con la luz de las llamas.

-Si – dijo forzadamente Godric. – Nuevamente, te lo agradezco.

-No te preocupes – rió Salazar tranquilamente – ya estoy acostumbrado a cuidar tu impulsiva espalda. Además, seguramente en lo que resta de la dichosa lucha con ese dragón seguramente tu tendrás la oportunidad de salvarme en algún momento.

Godric no respondió. La primera vez que había tenido ese sueño fue antes de conocer a Salazar, en la prisión de un pueblo irlandés. Cuando lo vio, supo que era el hombre de su sueño. Cuando Salazar también pareció sorprendido de verlo a él, en ese mismísimo instante fue cuando todo comenzó. Luego de hablar con él y llegar a conocerlo, tuvieron el revelador descubrimiento de que ambos tenía constantemente el mismo sueño. Lo tomaron como una señal, una señal de que estaban destinados a conocerse y de que sus destinos estaban entrelazados. Desde ese entonces, fueron inseparables. Pero aun así, nunca entendieron el significado de ese sueño. Nunca supieron mas de lo poco que se veía: ambos peleaban con un dragón, Godric intentaba atravesarlo con la espada, no lograba hacerlo y justo cuando el dragón parecía a punto de matarlo, Salazar lo salvaba dejándolo ciego. Pero el sueño siempre terminaba con el dragón tambaleándose. Ninguno de los dos jamás había soñado con esa mujer.

Rowena. Godric estaba más que seguro de que en algún momento de su vida había conocido a una Rowena. Había pasado mitad de su vida errando por los caminos, aprendiendo magia de distintos hombres y mujeres, y había conocido a centenares de personas. Sin embargo, el nombre le hacía eco en su cabeza. Probablemente durante su infancia, la época de la que menos tenía recuerdos. De hecho, no recordaba casi nada que hubiera sucedido antes de que conociera a Salazar. Decidió no darle tanta importancia, después intentaría recordar. Ahora lo principal era cantárselo a su amigo.

-Salazar – dijo débilmente, todavía le dolía la cabeza. – ¿Nunca soñaste algo distinto a lo que siempre vemos?

-Claro que si, Godric – dijo burlonamente Salazar - ¿o acaso crees que solo sueño contigo?

-No, tonto – Godric lanzó una carcajada. De repente sintió que el dolor de cabeza se iba – Me refiero a si tuviste alguna vez el mismo sueño pero viendo distintas cosas.

Salazar se incorporó y fijó sus ojos azules en Godric. Su cabello negro le caía suavemente y tapaba la gran mayoría de su rostro, pero Godric sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-No entiendo - se dignó a decir.

-Tuve el sueño que siempre tenemos – comenzó Godric – pero no fue igual. Vi más que lo que siempre vemos. No estábamos solos con el dragón.

-¿Cómo? ¿No estábamos solos? ¡Pero siempre lo estamos! Nunca había visto a nadie más en mis sueños.

-Por eso te digo, me resulta extraño – Godric frunció el ceño. Si, había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto.

-Dime todo el sueño. ¿Qué más viste que yo no vi? – reclamó Salazar. Había un toque de reproche en su voz. Godric miró a su amigo. Era típico de Salazar enojarse en una situación así. Era indudable de que apreciaba mucho a Godric, pero odiaba ser menos que el resto y no debía gustarle no haber podido ver lo mismo que Godric si pudo.

-Es el mismo sueño hasta que el dragón queda ciego y nos da la espalda – explicó Godric – Ahí es hasta donde habíamos llegado. Sin embargo, el maldito animal, ahora ciego, empieza a lanzar llamas a cualquier lado y en un determinado momento se queda exactamente en frente de…ella.

-¿Y quién es ella? – inquirió Salazar. Su mirada ya no tenía reproche, pero si preocupación.

-No sé – respondió Godric – no la conozco. Nunca la había visto en mi vida. Es alta y muy delgada, con cabellos rubios que le llegan a la cintura. No la vi muy bien porque estaba lejos de nosotros. Al parecer no podía moverse muy bien porque tenía una pierna rota. No…-se interrumpió Godric.

-¿No, qué? – Salazar miró con curiosidad a Godric.

-No, yo…yo sabía en ese momento que ella tenía una pierna rota. Así como también sabía que no tenía su varita – Levantó la cara y miró extrañado a Salazar – Nosotros se la habíamos quitado.

-Godric, ¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso? – replicó – ¡Si dijiste que nunca la habías visto!

-No, no, en el sueño yo ya la conocía y yo sabía que ella no tenía su varita porque nosotros se la habíamos quitado.

-Ah…-comprendió Salazar - ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso?

-Al parecer…al parecer era una especie de prisionera nuestra…-Godric dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo ridículas que sonaban sus palabras.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Salazar – Eso no tiene sentido. Nosotros jamás haríamos eso con una dama.

-Ya lo sé, Salazar. Solo te digo lo que sucedió.

-¿Y entonces?

-Y entonces, antes de que el dragón lanzara la llamarada tú te adelantaste y le gritaste a la mujer que tenga cuidado. – Salazar abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo – La llamaste Rowena.

-¿Rowena?

-Si, Rowena. ¿Conoces alguna Rowena?

-No, ¿y tú?

Godric suspiró.

-Creo que si. Pero no logro acordarme de donde.

- En fin – dijo suavemente Salazar – si no sabemos quien es, no podemos hacer gran cosa, ¿no?

-Si tienes razón. Creo que intentaré dormir un poco más.

-Si, hazlo. Quizás tienes suerte y puedes soñar un poco más de todo este asunto – el reproche había vuelto a la voz de su amigo. Godric refunfuñó.

-No seas tonto. Estoy seguro de que tú también soñarás con ella la próxima vez que tengas este sueño.

- Si, lo sé. Creo que yo también dormiré un poco. Debemos descansar bastante si queremos llegar mañana al pueblo de Logue.

-Está bien. Descansa, amigo.

Salazar correspondió el saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza y ambos se acostaron en el frío suelo del bosque, intentando dormir. El fuego ya casi se estaba extinguiendo cuando Salazar habló en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Godric?

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo era ella?

Godric se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Cómo era quién?

-Rowena.

-Ya te dije que era rubia y alta.

-Si, ya sé, pero…a lo que me refiero es… ¿era atractiva?

Sin saberlo, Godric lanzó un gruñido, muy parecido al que daría un león si alguien se acercara a él. No entendió muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero al parecer eso era exactamente lo que Salazar estaba esperando que hiciera. Éste lanzó una carcajada y volvió a acostarse.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes. Por lo que veo, sigues queriendo ser el dueño de todas las malditas rubias de todo este condenado planeta. – decía Salazar mientras se reacomodaba en el suelo y seguía riéndose. Godric, molesto, intentó replicar pero Salazar se le adelantó. – No seas tonto, amigo. Te prometo que si algún día nos encontramos con ella, no te seré ninguna molestia.

Godric se quedó helado mientras escuchaba como su amigo se acostaba y seguía carcajeándose de la expresión que mostraba su cara. Maldición, pensaba mientras se tapaba con su abrigo, Salazar lo conocía demasiado bien.


End file.
